


It Started With Bar Hopping

by that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash



Series: Hamilton Fanfic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton References, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Sex, M/M, Making Out, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profanity, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Smol Alexander Hamilton, Tags Are Hard, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash/pseuds/that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash
Summary: Lams is going to a guys' night with Mullette (which is Mulligan x Lafayette, in case people don't know). Laurens is ready to party, but Alex, as usual, wants to stay and write. The two go anyway and have a good time. But then Jefferson is put into the picture, and soon the tables turn, literally and figuratively.So basically life is good for a while, but then Jefferson comes and everything goes to shit.*WARNING* There is some language, sex, adultery, fights, and SERIOUSLY CANCEROUS Hamilton references. Read at your own risk.





	1. Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I've been working on this for a really long time. I don't think it's that good, but comment and tell me what you think. Also, there could be some eensy-weensy misunderstandings so I'm gonna clear things up. THIS. IS. A MODERNIZED. LAMS. FANFIC. Capiche? Ok  
> Alright, I'm done now. Enjoy! :)

“ALEX!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!”

“John, it’s just a guy’s night out. And there’s something called being fashionably late. You of all people should know, Laur-Laur.’’

“To hell with you, Alex. I hate when you’re right.” John thought. He was right, but still, John made a conscious effort to get Alex’s sorry ass out of his suede writing chair. He really does write like he’s running out of time, but it’s about time he took a break. Tonight was going to be ‘The Guy’s Night of all Guy’s Nights.’ as Herc and Laffy had said. Alex and John planned to meet at the bar with the two of them by 9:30, and spend the entire night getting drunk and going to different bars. They said it was called-- what’s it called?-- bar-hopping. Now that he thought about it, it’s really more of a double date than a guy’s night out. Still, what better way for two gay couples to hang out than have a double date/ guy’s night? Shit, it’s 7:45, and Alex is still writing.

“Alex, are you ready?” 

“I’m busy, Laur-Laur.” Alex turned around to see John half dressed, shirtless, freckled chest and all. Hair up as usual. His right elbow was on the wall, the other hand on his hips.  
“WOAHWHATTHEFUCKLAURENSWHYAREYOUSODAMNSEXYAGHHHHSHITICANTTAKEITANYMORE.” Alex thought in his head, of course. Alex started blushing.

“Ummm...John, we’re gonna do this now? Well, I guess if you don’t want to go with the others,” Alex said out loud. He got up and walked towards Laurens. He cornered him and put his hands on the wall beside him, looking very seductive as usual.

“We could have our own guys night~,” Alex said with a wink.

“Maybe later,” John said. Alex couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Whatever. Just leave me to write.” Alex said sternly. He walked back to his chair. John followed him.

“How do you write every second you’re alive?” John plopped himself in the chair next to Alex’s. He put his head on Alex’s shoulder and stared at him with those puppy dog eyes Alex hates. “Goddamnit John, how are you so sexy and so adorable at the same time?” Alex thought to himself.

“I write to stay alive. Writing’s the one thing that keeps me alive. It makes me want to stay alive, you know? Writing is basically the reason I’m alive.” Alex said.

“You’ve said the same thing about me, Alex. You’ve said that about many things.”

“Because I love them all. Can’t a guy love more than one thing?” John pondered Alex’s words. ‘Can’t a guy love more than one thing?’ John got sudden suspicions. What if Alex is cheating on him? What if he always writes because he loves to write more than he loves me? As if he read his mind, Alex replied, “Laur-Laur, you worry too much. I’ll always love you the most, babe.” John still gave Alex that stare he didn’t like. It was something about those eyes that always had him helpless. It was like he couldn’t ignore him, no matter what.

“John, don’t give me those damn puppy eyes. You know I don’t like them…”

“Alex, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase? If you don’t go, I’m gonna be a third wheel. Again.”

“I’ve never left you to be a third wheel.”

“Yes, you have! The last time you didn’t go, you left me alone with Herc and Laffy, and they were making out on my lap when we went to their house!”

“That’s Mullette for ya. A bunch of pick-up lines, drinking, and making out non-stop. You’re right, I shouldn’t have left you with that.”

“So will you go now?”

“Ughhhhhhhhh….” Alex knew John was probably going to win this.

“Please?” 

“Jooohhhhhhhhn…”

“I have a little surprise, for you when we get back home if you know what I mean. WINK WINK.”

“Waitwhatdidyoujustsay?”

“But, if you don’t want to go then…”

“JOHN, GET YOUR ASS UP! BAR-HOPPING WE WILL GO! WE HAVE THIRTY MINUTES!”

John had a way of making offers Alex couldn’t refuse, and midnight sex, or close-to-midnight sex, considering they would probably be home by 11:30, was one of them. John only kept his promises sometimes, he just wants Alex to do what he says. Still, Alex agreed with pure enthusiasm and frustration. They got dressed, made out for about three minutes, which their shortest make out time ever, and walked to the bar where they were planning to meet, the bar where they first became friends. 

“John, how do you do it?”

“Do what?’’ John replied although he was pretty sure he knew what Alex was talking about.

“How do you make me physically, mentally, and psychologically unable to say no to you?” 

“I think you just need to grow a spine.”

“Excuse Moi? John- middle name- Laurens I will have you know I have plenty of spine.”

“Can you buy those $250 pants you said you’d buy me?” John asked making those puppy eyes again.

“Mmmmmmmm… OK. Anything for you, babe~ Wait a minute… FUCK!” John snickered to himself. Alex was frustrated. “ Why can’t I say no to him?!” was a constant question that Alex asked himself. He did admit, Laurens had made him soft, but no matter what, he couldn’t seem to turn him down for anything

“See?” 

“Maybe it’s that face you keep giving me.”

“What face? Oh, those ‘puppy dog eyes’ you claim I give you. I dunno, but I do that to everyone.”

“John, that’s not a good thing. Sometimes, you have to accept the word no.”

“Well, I forced you to go ‘cause it’ll be good for you. Friend time is going to benefit you in the future, make you more social. You can’t sit cooped up in your little corner writing all day. You have to get out.”

“Well, I like my alone time.”

“But you spend more time alone than you spend with me. Or anybody else for that matter.”

“John, understand this:” Alex stopped walking and put his hands on John’s shoulders. “I will always love more than anything else, but I can’t always spend time with you. I enjoy my me time and our we time, OK? So don’t think I love writing more than I love you, capiche?”

“Capiche.” The two continued walking, holding hands.

“I love you, Alex”

“I love you more, Laur-Laur.”

“By the way, I’m telling Laffy you were trying to speak French and not pronouncing it right.”

“Psh, do what you want. It’s not like I give a shit.”

“Yes you do,” Laurens smirked.

“Yes, I do.” Alex said, squeezing John’s hand tighter.


	2. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John make it to the bar. The night begins with a bang (quite literally you could say) but everything is ok. Then some unexpected guests arrive and the bar hopping crew picks up a few more members.

Finally, the couple made to the bar where they first met, where Alex finally confessed his love for John, where Lafayette and Mulligan started dating. This bar holds so many memories for not just Alex and John, but for all four of the friends. It was was a very old place, some of the paint was peeling off of the outside of the building and there were wires hanging from the roof. People would walk in perfectly fine and walk out completely drunk, dizzy, and happy as all hell.

“Hey, Alex. Remember when we were walking out of there and we were hella drunk and I fell and you tripped on my leg and fell on top of me and we started making out and--”

“Yes, Laur-Laur, I remember. That was one of the worst and best days of my life. Best because it ended with us making out in the end, and worst because Jefferson saw us. Sometimes, I question God. Why would he bring such an unnecessary human being into this world? ”

They walked into the bar, the bartender wasn’t there, it was some other guy that Alex said he didn’t like. The two realized that Herc and Laffy weren't waiting at the bar table like they usually were.

“Alex, where’s Herc and Laffy?”

“I don’t know, maybe they aren’t here yet. Damn, Laur-Laur I have to pee.”

“Hey, they could be in the bathroom. I’ll go with you and look for them.”  
And when they walked in they stood there in pure shock, mouths agape.

“What in the name of-”  
Low and behold, Lafayette and Mulligan were making out in the men’s room- again. Alex could see the hickey on Laffy’s neck, and Herc’ shirt was half unbuttoned. They were in the corner, and the two were literally all over each other. Alex heard a small moan that sounded like it came from Herc. Finally, Laurens had enough, he felt like he was about to hurl.

“Uh, HELLO! Don’t mean to interrupt or anything but, like, what the hell guys. Like, seriously?” Laurens yelled.

“Aww, C'mon! It was getting really good~”

“We can see that,” Alex said sarcastically.

“Yeah. Since you guys were little late this time, we decided to have a little fun.” Laffy said. “I even got Herc to moan.”

“Yeah, um, we know," John said, absolutely disgusted.

“That's my sweet baguette: knows how to have fun and always makes me feel good~ I would have moaned more if you two hadn’t shown up.”

“Uh, can we go bar-hopping now? I thought that's what we came here to do.” Alex said.

“Oh alright. But just be warned: I'm in a flirty mood today, and it's gonna get worse when I'm drunk. So if Herc and I start french kissing on John’s lap, it’s because we are seriously drunk, oui? Don’t say I didn’t warn you. And Herc, mon petit copain, I hope you’re ready for what’s about to come to you~” Laffy said. The two were furiously winking at each other.

“TMI, Laffy. TMI. And I wiLL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES IF YOU START FRENCH KISSING ON MY LAP! IT'S HAPPENED TWO TIMES BEFORE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW A THIRD TIME!” John said. 

“Good Lord, help and forgive these two,” Alex said. Laurens and Alex have literally never been to a guys night where Herc and Laffy haven't made out at least 5 times throughout the entire night. They make out too much, and all four of them knew it.

“There’s going to be sex. Lots of sex. Drunk sex. High-on-whiskey sex.”

“So much for a guys night. Now it’s more like a ‘Mullette and two extra people’ night.” Alex said.

“Alright. LET'S TAKE A SHOT SHALL WE?” Herc yelled from across the room.

“Let's go~” Laffy agreed.

The four friends walked out of the men's room. Herc and Laffy ran over to the bartender and asked him for four whiskeys. Alex saw a familiar face and walked over.

“Well if it isn't Aaron Burr,” Alex said.

“Sir,” Laurens added.

“Alexander, how are you tonight? What brings you guys here?”

“Well, um, we’re going bar-hopping with Laffy and Herc. I can already tell it’s not going to end well. Those two make out 24/7! I can’t even talk to them! And poor Laurens over here!”

“What happened?”

“Mullette has made, and succeeded, in many attempts to make out on John’s lap.”

“IT’S ALWAYS ME! I DON’T KNOW WHY BUT IT’S ALWAYS ME! I FEEL LIKE A MATTRESS! A RAINBOW-COATED MATTRESS!” John pulled Alex’s chest towards him. Laurens was terrified.

“OK, first of all, Laurens I’m quoting you on that. Second of all-”  
Suddenly, a man burst through the door, and the room got silent. He was short, and he wore a green coat that extended to his knees. It had ruffles at the ends of the sleeves. The man also had on a light green pants, and black dress shoes. Laurens saw a taller man next to him wearing a jacket like the other man had, but it was a fuschia color instead of green and it extended to his ankles. The man wore a light pink dress shirt, with even more ruffles at the collar, and pants the same fuschia as his jacket with some black dress shoes. He was carrying a cane. Alex started to look distressed, he told Laurens he had to pee and bolted to the bathroom.

“He’s beauty, he’s class, he’ll kick everyone’s ass, give it up for you favorite France-loving guy-”

“Maddy, baby, do you have to do that every time we go out? It’s a little embarrassing…”

“Tommy, if I don’t introduce you, who will?”

“Oh shit, you're right. OK, continue.”

“Alright. As I was saying, GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR FAVORITE FRANCE-LOVING GUY, THOMAS JEFFERSON!”

Everyone except for James Madison was silent. Thomas still walked into the room, sporting his cane. It no wonder they say he's beauty and class. The man is the definition of fashion. Laurens began to sweat. “Damn, that must be the guy Alex keeps complaining about Why is he here? He looks… kinda… nice. SNAP OUT OF IT! He's was an asshole to Alex, or at least that's what he says.” All of a sudden, Jefferson and Laurens locked eyes for a split second, and Thomas winked at him. “DamnithewinkedatmeAlexgetoutofthefuckingbathroomandhelpme.” Thomas to walk closer to Laurens. “Shit he's coming this way. Act. Natural.”

“ Well, well, well, looky what we have here. How you doin’, freckles~ “

“Um, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. He’s in the bathroom.” Laurens replied noticeably nervous, phone in his hand. He began sweating bullets.

“Why so uncomfortable, freckles? And who you texting there? Alex?!” Thomas gasped.  
“Oh, so you're the Laurens that Hamilton’s always talking about. Well... congratulations?... I guess? I'm Thomas. Thomas Jefferson, that is. You have probably heard of me by now.”

“Yeah, um, I know now. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hey, you know what,” Jefferson said, inching closer to Laurens until their shoulders were touching. “ We should get more, um, how you say, oh: friendly~” Thomas extended his arm and put it around Laurens, almost seeming to hug him. “ Is he flirting with me?! Holy hell I think he's flirting with me. Alex, where in Shelly’s name are you?!” Laurens thought to himself.

“Hehehe… that would be… nice.” John said, uncomfortable with the fact that Thomas’ hand kept going up and down his arm.

Suddenly, Alex walked out of the bathroom and caught his eye on Jefferson and Laurens. “Lord forgive me, for I am about to kick some serious ass tonight.” Alex thought.

“HEY, THOMAS! BACK OFF! HE’S MINE YOU FUCKING THOT!” Alex yelled from the other side of the bar. Thomas’ head bolted the other way to see Alex. He was infuriated. His veins were bulging out from his neck. His entire face was turning as red as a tomato.

“Goddamnit,” Thomas muttered to himself.

“Alex! Babe, I can assure you this is not what it looks like. Thomas and I were just talking.”

“Yeah. Alex, listen to your boyfriend, please.”

“John, it's not you I'm mad at. And Thomas, don't think I don't know the little games you're playing. You were trying to make a pass at my boi!”

“Ha! He tells nothing but lies!” Jefferson yelled to the crowd.

“As if you haven’t lied about bribing James so you could sleep with him,” Alex said in a snarky voice. The entire crowd gasped. Herc and Laffy heard the conversation and were laughing their asses off in the background.

“We agreed not to speak of that.”

“Ah, so you’re admitting it!”

“I oughta-”

“Hey, hey, hey. Let's settle down. Lower your voices.” James interrupted. “There's no need for an argument. Hey! Y’know what? I heard Alex and company are going bar-hopping. How about we all go together. The more the merrier, am I right?”

“YES!” Herc and Laffy yelled together.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Laurens said, with way more chill than before. 

“NO!” Alex and Thomas yelled in unison.

“I say yes. Majority rules! Let's go shall we!” James, Herc, Lafayette, and Laurens were walking out of the bar, talking to each other like they've been friends for years.

“Thomas, I better not see that again. He’s mine and mine only.” 

“Alexander, calm your tits, OK? We were just talking. I just wanted to get to know your little boyfriend. And you know what? I like him so far. He’s pretty cool, I can tell. He just doesn't fully appreciate my fabulousness.”

“Bitch, please.”

“At least I don't dress like fake royalty.” 

“Thomas, shut the hell up because all we need to do is put a crown on your head and people would call you King George. You already wear too many frills and have his asshole personality.”

“Ahem. Shouldn't we be heading out?” James interrupted, his head poking out of the bar door 

“Yeah, Alex. Don't throw away your shot at a good time.” Jefferson said as he flipped his hair in Alex’s face with his hand and walked out to the building. Alex followed, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelly is John's pet turtle btw. Just so you know. And mon petit copain is 'my boyfriend' in French.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and company make it to the next bar. Thomas and Laurens are hitting it off already, and Alex seems to be jealous. Oh, and Herc and Laf make out in the men's room again.

“Great. Fucking fantastic. The devil himself is now going bar hopping with us. Awesome. Wow.” Alex thought while walking to the next bar. Mulligan and Lafayette were ahead of everyone, singing their favorite song. Madison suddenly ran up and began to join. Alex was walking by himself listening to music. Jefferson and Laurens were walking behind him, chatting it up. Alex had to constantly keep an eye on the two, he was making sure that Thomas doesn't try to hit on Laurens again.

“So, um, about earlier. You don't think I was, uh, flirting with you, right?” Thomas said, worried about what John might say.

“Well, it was getting kinda awkward, but I don't think that's what you were doing. You were just being-”

“Friendly.” Thomas interrupted. “Hey look at that, we finish each other's sentences.”

“Yeah… great.”

“So, um, I gotta ask you about your relationship with Alex.”

“Oh, I could write a book about things I love about him. He’s so adorable and sweet and loving and talented, the guy can really write, and,” John leaned closer to Thomas and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Between you and I, he’s a maniac in bed~”

“Is he now?” Thomas said intrigued, he almost sounded aroused by his words.

“Don't tell anybody I told you, OK? Only you, me, and Alex knows, got it?”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Thomas said putting a finger to his lips and gave Laurens a little wink. He blushed. Alex turned around and mouthed “ I’m watching you” to Thomas.

“What's his deal?” Laurens asked.

“He probably still thinks I'm flirting with you.”

“Yeah, that's one of the things I don't really like about him. He can be so overprotective sometimes, and I don't mind the writing, it's just that sometimes I feel like that's all he does.” 

“Mmm. Oh look, we're here.”

“Great! I should probably catch up with Alex. He's probably missing me. We’ll chat more in the bar though, right?”

“Sure. And maybe I can, uh, give you my number and we can chat even more, right?” 

“No prob. I just have to make sure Alex doesn't have a heart attack when I tell him you have my number, 'K”

“Okey-dokey. Let's go get drunk, shall we?” Thomas said trying to clutch John’s hand, but he pulled away.

“We're not that close,” Laurens said to Thomas and ran to Alex, putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder, while Alex put his hand around John’s waist.

 

Finally, the six of them made it to the next bar. Her and Laffy, as always, were the first to the table. They ordered six whiskeys, one for everyone. John sat next to Laffy. He turned to Alex, who was sitting next to him on his right.

“Y'know, I like that Thomas Jefferson guy. He’s pretty cool. I honestly will never understand why you hate him.”

“He’s an asshole to me at work, and he kink-shamed me in one of our board meetings. Remember the newspaper you were reading that said 'Daddy’s calling: Jefferson to Hamilton at a board meeting?”

“Oh, that’s why you beat him up. But that was a long time ago, wasn't it?” 

“That was a fucking month ago!”

“That’s not so long ago. And if I'm honest, Thomas might have been right about that. Washington does kinda control your impulse a little bit.”

Alex rolled his eyes. Thomas had finally arrived, pushing Lafayette, who was making out with Herc again, out of the way and sat next to Laurens. Mulligan and Laffy fell on the floor and continued what they started.

“What’s up with those two?” Thomas asked, clearly pointing out Herc and Laffy’s little scene that they were making on the floor. It was a wonder how no one minded.

“Oh, they just really love each other,” Alex said. A moment later Herc looked up, confused. 

“Um, should we stop?” Herc asked Lafayette.

“Non, mon Cher. It's getting too good to stop. Let's go in the men's room again and do it. There's a really big stall with plenty of room~” Laffy said.

“Whatever. Just leave us be.” John said.

“We’ll be back,” Laffy said. He grabbed Herc’s hand and ran to the men's room.

“Ugh, there they go again,” Alex said.

“Anyway, what was I gonna say? Oh! Let's do this. Hey, where's Jimmy James?” Thomas began to call for James. Alex and Laurens were finally alone together.

“Let's chug this shit,” Alex said. His eyes began to sparkle, just like they always just had when he was excited.

“No, Alex, we should wait for Thomas.”

“What are you, like, best friends now?” Alex said contemptuously.

“No, but I think he's a nice guy.”

“Laur-Laur, it's not that I don't appreciate him being nice to you. First of all, I never even thought that was possible. Second of all, I honestly think he's being a little too nice to you.”

“Why are you so worried? Are you jealous, is that what this is?”

“No.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“I'm not.”

“Hmm yes, you are. Look, babe, I love you, but you have to stop getting like this. Thomas and I, we're just friends. And that's all we'll ever be.” Laurens said, pulling Alex in for a kiss afterward. “Oh look, Thomas is back with James. Shit, I should probably get Herc and Laf.”

“Alright. Just don't hurl 'cause Laf, for some insane reason, just sent me pics of him and Herc and they've literally stripped down to their underwear.”

“Good God, I do need to get them out of there,” Laurens said and rushed to the men's room.

As soon as he walked in, he heard an extremely loud moan. It definitely came from Herc. “Fucking end me now. Why do I have to be the one to do Alex's dirty work?” Laurens walked towards the stall and knocked. 

“Guys, we’re gonna take a shot now. You coming?”

It took a few seconds, but Laffy unlatched the door and death stared Laurens, arms folded.

“Dude, what the actual fuck?! We've never walked in on you guys making out in the bathroom!”

“Well that's 'cause we don't make out in the bathroom. We save that shit for the bedroom.” Laurens said, raising one of his eyebrows. They were silent for a few seconds. Herc got up from the floor and walked over. He had that ‘what the hell is going on?’ look on his face again.

“What's happening?” Herc asked. Then he realized. “Aww, man! Laurens, why do you have to be such a buzzkill?”

“Blame Alex, he made me do this. Are we gonna get drunk or not, guys?”

“Ahh, fine,” Laffy said, disappointed. “If you interrupt us again, I swear to God I will kick your freckled ass all the way to New Jersey. Bitch, don't test me.”

 

Finally, Laurens and Herc. walked out. Laurens sat down while Herc was leaning on the bar table. Herc looked slightly disheveled. He had several hickeys on his neck. They were purple, humongous, and very noticeable. 

“Sorry 'bout that, guys. I was doing things.” Herc said. Lafayette then came up from behind him.

“I'm things~,” he said with a smug look. Two of the buttons on his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was messier than it was before.   
“Whatever. Raise a glass to our friendship, oui?”

“To friendship!” everyone said together as they clinked their glasses together and drank.

“Hey, Laur-Laur. Remember when you said you promised a little surprise for when we get back home?”

“Yeah, and I wasn't kidding,” John said with a playful wink.

“Well, you better make it really good this time, since you’ve spent more time with Thomas than you’ve spent with me tonight.”

“Ok, fine. I guess I do owe you.” Laurens said before he chugged down five shots of whiskey.

“Tonight’s gonna be hella fun,” Alex said. He leaned into Laurens and gave him a passionate kiss. They didn’t stop for about 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION TIME!!!  
> mon Cher- my dearest (French)


	4. Pineapple Mango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys' night is over and Laurens has to set the mood for tonight. Then everything else is really just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome folks, to mY VERY FIRST SMUT!!! It's probably not as kinky as we all want it to be but I tried. Let me know what you think. I felt so uncomfortable writing this so I hope you guys like it. Welp, happy sinning! :D

“YES! HOME SWEET FUCKING HOME!” Alex yelled at the top of his lungs walking into their house, relieved that their long night of drunkenness and overwhelm was over. Alex was shirtless and his pants were soaking wet because Laf and Jefferson had dunked Gatorade on him while they were at Herc’s house. He needed a serious shower, or else John wasn’t going to be the only thing all over him tonight. Sometimes the ants that John feeds Shelly get out at night and crawl on him when he smells like food.

“Laur-Laur, I’m gonna take a shower! I’ll be out in ten minutes, OK?”

“No problemo!” John yelled from across the hallway. “Perfect! I’ll have just enough time to set the mood~” he muttered to himself. He had to get going, there were a lot of things he needed, and ten minutes wasn't that much time. 

 

John’s mission started by getting the perfect lighting. He needed to be really dark, but with a little bit of light. 

“Candles! That’s what I need. Shit, the good ones are in the bathroom.” John needed this to be perfect. Alex loved the pineapple-mango scented ones. He says it smells like the beach they went to (and fucked on, somehow getting away with it) three summers ago. He had no choice. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Honey! Can I come in?”

“The door’s unlocked, Laur-Laur. What do you need?”

John opened the door and searched the cabinet near the sink for the candles.

“Babe, what in Shelly’s name are you looking for?”

“Candles.”

“Why though?”

“I’m cleaning out the cabinet. Also how many times have I told you not to use Shelly’s name in vain?”

“Well, sorry,” Alex said sarcastically. John was kneeling, and he let his eyes wander. He ended up staring at Alex again. 

“Earth to John!” Alex finally yelled. John shook his head rapidly and came back from the little cloud he was on.

“What? Is me taking a shower turning you on right now?” Alex said with a smirk.

Laurens blushed. “N-no,” he said and dashed out. “Damn, I have eight minutes.”  
He ran to the bedroom, hands full with candles, placed them at various points in the room, and lit them all in three minutes. (John always keeps a lighter in his room in case he needed to light candles.)

“Alright, alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” Laurens said, proud of his prize-worthy display. “And with five minutes to spare. Now I need to finish the rest of my display.”  
John proceeded to run down the stairs to complete the next part of his mission. He grabbed the vase full of flowers that were on the dining room table and left. He placed them on the nightstand in his room.

“Damn, this place is a pigsty! And I have three minutes!” In his haste, John shoved everything that was on the floor to the back of his closet so nobody could see it. 

“Great, the room’s all set, but now I have to get ready,” Laurens said. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway and stripped down to his underwear. Suddenly the shower stopped running. 

“Laur-Laur, I'll be out in a minute or two! OK?!”

“Oh no.” Laurens thought. He grabbed a rose out from the vase on the nightstand and used a nail clipper to get rid of the thorns. He planned to put it in his mouth, like those stereotypical Argentine tango dancers. He heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. “Well, showtime.” 

 

“John, my love, I-” Alex's voice trailed off to admire the display John had set up in a matter of about 11 minutes. A scent of pineapple mango filled the air, it was quite arousing to Alex. His eyes wandered everywhere from the candles, to the walls, and then to the bed, where he expected John to be, but wasn’t. Alex was filled with curiosity. John crept out of the closet he was in ever so stealthily, and slowly wrapped his hands around Alex’s waist. Alex jumped. He was startled, but then relieved when he realized that those were the hands of his boyfriend.

“Bonjour, mon amour~,” John said, his words were muffled because of the rose in his mouth. He was breathing hot air into Alexander’s ear. He could have melted, it turned Alexander on so much when John spoke French. No wonder people said it was the language of love. He turned around and as soon as he did, Laurens began sucking a giant hickey on the smaller man’s neck. Alex tried and failed, to hold back a whimper. Alex felt himself getting harder by the second. John’s dominant side was getting the best of him, and Alex was loving it. John began kissing Alex up his neck until their lips met each other. He signaled Alexander to step back. Soon they both fell onto the bed, the freckled man on top of the smaller one. Their senses were flooded with nothing but love and lust.

“Ma chérie, there's no need to keep those clothes on. We won’t need them for a long time.” John said in a seductive voice. The two were sitting upright now. Alexander was on John’s lap, his legs were wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist. The lovers were kissing as if they would die if they stopped. Laurens snuck a hand just above Alexander’s ass and began pulling down his boxers. The other hand tugged roughly on Alex’s hair, making him moan. Laurens chuckled in response, pulling his lover closer, if it were possible, so that Alex was on top of him. Alexander broke the kiss for a few seconds so he could unbutton the freckled man's shirt.

“If my clothes go, then so do yours,” Alex said as he undid the first button on his lover’s shirt.

“Fine by me. Let's see, how shall I punish you tonight, mon petit lion?” John teased.

“I don't care how you do it, I just want you to make me feel good, OK? That would be enough.” A moan escaped from Alex as he rutted against John’s clothed and already hard cock. God damn, he had missed this so much. He missed when it was him, John, and the bed sheets against the world. 

“Alex- ahhh! Fuck- right there!” 

“Like this?” Alex slipped Laurens’ boxers off. He started kissing John's thighs and worked his way to the tip of his cock and sucked on it. John was repeatedly moaning his lover's name, he was pretty sure their neighbors could hear them. He didn't care though. He was in absolute euphoria right now.

“Alex, you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth. So, so pretty.” 

“I'll look my best for you, baby girl~,” Alex said stroking John's cock. He rubbed his hands up his chest and sat up.

“Alright mon amour, I'm going in,” Alex said.

“No prep?! Babe, that could be dangerous.”

“Danger? Laur-Laur, listen to me: I laugh in the face of danger.” Alex sarcastically laughed.

“Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now shut up and fuck me you dumbass!”

John's phone rang soon after. Thomas was calling. Alex was appalled.

“Babe, you have Thomas’ number now?!”

“Hon, I already told you. And he texted me earlier saying was gonna call me back for something important.” John said. He picked up his phone and walked out of the room. 

“I will murder that magenta piece of shit,” Alex said as he slumped, frustrated.

 

“Thomas! What the hell?! This better be important! I was in the middle of something good!”

“What exactly were you doing, freckles~” Thomas’ voice was sly.

“Watching a movie with Alex called Nunya.”

“What’s Nunya?”

“Nunya business. Now, what do you want?”

“Oh, um, I just wanted to know if you were free tomorrow.”

“Yeah, why?” John said, obviously knowing what we wanted.

“Y’know, just wanted to spend some, how do I put this, bro time. With you.”

“Sure! Can Alex come?”

“Ehh… he’ll probably ruin everything and just be a total buzz kill.”

“Mmm, true. Alright. Where am I meeting you and at what time?”

“I'll pick you up at 10:00. And I hear there's gonna be a seriously bad storm tomorrow so you might have to spend the night at my house.”

“Gee… that's gonna be pretty awkward. Ok, fine. I'll see ya later.”

“Bye-bye, mon amour~,” Thomas said and hung up the phone right after.

“Wait, what was that- ok then,” John said. He walked back into the bedroom and found Alex at the door, arms crossed, furious.

“So. You're going out with Thomas tomorrow. Awesome. Wow.”

“Ok. One: please stop eavesdropping on me when I make phone calls. Two: we are not going out like that. We're just having a get-together. It will be an entire day though.”

“Ok let me get this straight: you are going to spend an entire day with Thomas Jefferson, a guy you just met tonight?”

“That's the point of this Alex: to get to know him more. You can be so tight sometimes, and in more ways than you think I'm talking about.” 

Alex blushed. “Shut up and finish what you started, you freckled hottie~”

“Gladly.”


	5. Make it Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is gonna spend some 'bro time' with Thomas. They're going to a turtle museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to look up an actual turtle museum SMH.

Laurens woke up the next day to a sore throat, a throbbing ass, and a cold hand holding his. Last night had been rough and reckless, but boy was it fun. The two came a total of six times last night. He checked his watch, it was 6:40, and he had forgotten to clean up and change the sheets. He felt Alex shifting next to him in the bed.

“Good morning, Laur-Laur.”

“Morning.” John said clutching his hand tighter.

“Hey babe, you know what?”

“What?”

“Last night was so good~”

“Oh was it now.” John said pulling Alex in for a passionate kiss. “You loved how I made you moan and whine and beg for mercy, didn't you.”

“Of course, ma chérie. You make feel so good~”

“You’re so cute when beg for mercy.”

“John, are we gonna- I mean, don't you have-”

“Alexander, mon petit lion,” he said shifting until he was on top of his lover. “It's almost 7:00. I have at least an hour.”

“Ok, and make it real hot since you're gonna be spending the next day with Thomas.” Alex said in between his whining. 

“I got you baby.” John whispered softly in the other man's ear before biting hard on his neck.

 

Laurens woke up for the second time today. It's 9:15 in the morning. He turned over so he was facing Alex and pulled him closer, and as he did he saw Alex smirk. John always loved it when he made Alex smile, it put a smile on his face too. But John's smile soon faded away as he thought about what was to come in forty- five minutes. He started questioning his relationship with Thomas.

“ Could Alex be right about Thomas? I mean, he is nice to me, but is he being too nice? I just met the guy and it's like he's taking me on a date. And he didn't want Alex coming. What if he- y'know what? I  
need to stop. You worry too much, John. Just go along. Nothing bad could possibly happen.”  
As he finished his last thought, he snapped out of his trance and bolted up. 

“ALEX! OH MY GOD! I WASTED SO MUCH TIME!” 

“Mmm. What the hell? John-” Alex said, but before he could finish his sentence, John was up and gone. 

“Honey!” Alex called.

“What?!” 

“It's not too late, y’know!” Alex said as Laurens rushing out of the bathroom without nothing but boxers and the most purpose Alex has ever seen anybody run with.

“Not too late for what, babe?”

“Too… uh… change your mind?” 

John rolled his eyes and shoved Alex out of his way.

“I'm not changing my mind, like it or not.”

“Laur-Laur, I don't think you're considering the fact that he asked you to stay at his house. Or the fact that he doesn't want me going.”

“How do you know all that?!”

“You had the speakers on. Anyway, I just don't trust him with this at all. It honestly sounds he's taking you on a date. “

“Alex, you are being absolutely ridiculous right now.” John said hastily putting on his pants.

“No, I'm being protective! I would hate to find out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my mortal enemy and so you'd you! What if I went out with Charles Lee?!”

“Well of course I would hate that, Alex!”

“That's exactly what I'm saying!”

“Ugh!” Laurens groaned, pushing Hamilton onto the bed, falling with him and kissing him like he was the oxygen he needed to breathe. It was out of love and pure frustration.

“I thought you were mad at me, Jackie.”

“I am. I kissed so you'd stop you're bullshit and leave me the fuck alone. Damn, Thomas texted me earlier and he said he’d be here. I gotta go.”

“Jackie, please~” Alex said sounding needy and desperate. 

“I'll be back, babe. Don't worry about me.” John said as he stepped out of the house and into Thomas’ car.

“There you are an ocean away, do you have to be an ocean away?” Alex sang walking to his room disappointed and lonely.

 

Thomas and Laurens we're driving to their first destination. Jefferson was driving a magenta SUV and on the side was painted 'bonjour Mon amie’ in gold lettering. There was a French flag on the antenna. 

“Where are we going first, TJ?”

“TJ? What the fuck, John? Is that my nickname? Where did you come up with that?”

“I came up with it just now. Why, do you hate it?”

“No I love it! I just didn't come with a nickname for you.”

“Well, you do call me freckles a lot.”

“Alrighty then.” Thomas said. The two were silent for a very long time. Laurens’ mind wandered, and his eyes with it. He ended up staring at Thomas.

“Damn. I didn't think he'd get all dressed up for me. He looks really nice. Ugh, I'm staring again. Who wouldn't though, he is… kind of… attractive… AGH! SHUT UP!” 

Laurens’ thoughts constantly argued with each other. He knew that Alex was his one true love, and he knew that he would never cheat on him, but he couldn't let go of the fact that he might be slightly attracted to Thomas. Jefferson finally broke the silence.

“Whatchu starin’ at, freckles~”

“N-nothing.” John said, red in the face.

“Sure. My lap is nothing.” Thomas said with a sly wink afterwards. 

Laurens sighed with embarrassment Not only did he know Jefferson was flirting with him, it was worse because he knew he was right.  
“Thomas, where are we going anyways.”

“Right now I'm driving us to a turtle museum.”

The other man's eyes widened and he squealed with excitement.

“A turtle museum?!”

“Yup! I know you liked turtles, so I figured you'd love this place. And afterwards I'm taking you to the Greene Turtle for dinner, and then we’ll go to my house and watch Infinity War.”

“I've always wanted to see Infinity War! You know me too well, TJ!”

Up ahead, John could see the museum. It was a 3 story building. The logo was a side view of a turtle and on the shell were the words 'Key West Turtle Cannery Museum’. 

“Let's go, freckles.” Thomas said letting John out of the car. The two began to walk into the museum. Jefferson snuck his hand onto John's and held it.

And this time, Laurens didn't let go.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly. LOTS OF SPARKS. SO MANY SPARKS FLEW THAT IT STARTED A FIRE. Thomas Jefferson is an actual factual frick-fractual T H O T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting often. And this is a really short chapter that I wrote in summer camp. Yeah, summer camp is a bit of a pain in the ass. Anyways, enjoy! :D

Thomas had spent the past 4 hours being dragged all over a turtle museum and trying (and luckily succeeding) to tolerate Laurens’ constant squeals of excitement. Everything Jefferson had planned for today was would interest Laurens, but he was suddenly beginning to regret it. The couple (as other people rumored they were) was now driving to the Greene Turtle. John noticed that Thomas looked more distressed and worried than before.

“TJ? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Thomas said not taking his eyes of the road. There was something about the tone in his voice that was not very convincing to Laurens.

“Seriously Thomas. You don't look OK. What's up?”

“I'd tell you, but I don't wanna hurt your feelings.” 

“What is it? Did you not want to be in there?”

“Well…” Thomas paused for a moment. If he told him he didn't, John might be hurt. But then again, why lie to him? “Yeah, I was a little bit tired of it.”

“Oh. Why didn't you ask to leave?”

“ 'Cause you were having fun. And I didn't want to ruin that.” Thomas said as he came to a red light. He placed a hand on top of the freckled man's hand and squeezed it.

“Everything I planned was just for you. I didn't want to be selfish when I knew you were enjoying it. If you're happy, then I'm happy. End of discussion.”

“Stop being cute, Thomas~” Laurens blushed. Thomas smirked at his reaction.

“Aww, so you think I'm cute~?” Thomas smiled slyly as he eyed Laurens up and down.

“What- that’s not what I-” John’s eyes narrowed and he wore a suspicious expression. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I guess since I caught you staring at me, maybe I could return the favor.”

Laurens would be lying if he so that didn't turn him on even a little bit. He felt his jeans get a tiny bit tighter.  
“Goddamnit Jackie, why are you so pathetic?”

Thomas continued to stare. “Is that a bulge I see? Damn baby, I didn't know I could turn you on so easily~” Laurens blushed hard. He even started sweating. His emotions were unexplainable. His stomach churned with nervousness, but his so-called secret crush was growing more and more. (As a matter of fact, his crush wasn't the only thing growing, if you know what I mean ;) Thomas had liked him from the moment they met at the bar, and Laurens, though he tried to deny it, was finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings hidden, though it wasn't much of a secret to Jefferson anymore. “Laurens I can't believe you. Alexander is your one true love, how could you let him get to you like this?” John kept talking himself to snap out of it, but it never seemed to work. Early this morning, he couldn't stop thinking about him. John just couldn't shake the fact that he wanted him even a little bit. Thomas seemed to stuck in his head, like a catchy song. His hair, it was so soft and so delicate, sometimes he just wanted to run his hands through it. And those eyes, those God damn eyes, he couldn't even begin to tell you what those eyes did to him. And, oh that smile, it had Laurens so… helpless~ . He couldn't take the anxiety. 

“Hey TJ.”

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel...if I told you I liked you?”

“But, your my best friend, freckles. What do you mean?”

“No I mean… like like.”

“Well then…” It was Jefferson's turn to blush. The truth was already out with all the flirting he's been doing, so there was no point in trying to deny it any longer.

“Um… Laurens, don't you think that's- uh- kinda… awkward? And why'd you ask? You better not lie to me.” Shit. 

“Well...um...uh…” Laurens continued to stutter as they pulled into the parking lot of the Greene Turtle. They got out and stood near the head of the car. 

“What's the matter?”

“It's… kinda hard… to, uh, explain but… I...I just- UGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT!” Without even thinking, Laurens grabbed Thomas by the hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Thomas was shocked out of his mind but that was soon replaced by a feeling of satisfaction that Laurens felt the way he felt about him. Jefferson hands wrapped slowly around the freckled man’s waist and pulled him closer, then let his hands roam up John’s body and into his hair.

“Your hair. It’s so soft.” Thomas said in between kisses. A devilish idea popped into his head. Jefferson tugged on John’s hair, making him moan slightly. Jefferson chuckled.

“You like that~?” Thomas teased. His dominance got the best of him and he pushed Laurens onto the hood of the car, pinning his hands down.

“Wait. What are we doing?” John said.

“You started it.” Jefferson said in a child-like voice.

“Uhh… I’m starving. Let’s go eat.”

“And, um, let’s discuss whatever the hell that was just now.” Thomas said as he walked hand-in-hand with his ‘crush’.

“Hey Thomas y’know what? I kinda enjoyed that.”

“Really? Maybe if you’re good,” Thomas snuck a hand down his back and near his ass. “I’ll give you some more~ Would you like that, freckles?” 

“I’ll think about it.”

“And you promise not to tell Alex?”

“My lips are sealed.”


	7. Author's Note

Hi there fam!

Again: I am very sorry that I'm not posting as often as we'd all want me to. I'm working very, VERY, V E R Y hard to get things posted.

A L S O,  
I will be taking requests for Hamilton one-shots. You just have to list:

•the ship  
•the plot  
•an AU (if you want one)

DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR SMUT!!! actually i want to write some smutty one-shots. So you ask for smut, angst, fluff, or a mix. IDC TBH. 

A N D A N O T H E R T H I N G,  
I'm gonna start a Jamilton smut-shot series so stay posted for that. I'm might also do Mullette, JeffMads, SMFDM, which stands for Southern Mother Fucking Democratic Republicans ™, which if Jefferson x Madison x Burr, and LafLams, which is Lafayette x Laurens x Hamilton.

That's all for now. Bye, fam! :D


	8. B I G. N E W S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last author's note I PROMISE.

S O.  
I have decided to make a Hamilton stripper AU. That's right. A stripper AU.  
It's going to be a bunch of one-shots but at least one person in each ship is a stripper.  
Why am I telling you this?  
I need YOU GUYS to request some ships for my one-shot book. 

The ships I am DEFINITELY doing are:  
• Lams ('cause that's OTP)  
• Jamilton ('cause that's also one of my OTPS)  
• Mullette  
• Thaurens ('cause this fanfic has made it my OTP)  
• SMFDM which stands for Southern Mother Fucking Democratic Republicans ™ (Jefferson x Madison x Burr)  
• Hamilza (to appease the straight Hamilton shippers)  
• Leggy ('cause I wanna see how that goes)  
• Pheaker ('cause I ship it but it's not my OTP and people will be begging me anyway so why the fuck not)  
• LafLams (O T P)  
• JamilLams

And the MAYBE ships are:  
•Hamaria ( 'cause why not and it's hISTORICALLY ACCURATE)  
•Marilza  
• HamBurrger

Lemme know in the comments if this is a good idea and what ships I should to.

A N D.  
Stay posted for the next chapter (SPOILER ALERT: Laurens and Jefferson F U C K.)  
Aight. BYE BYE BITCHES! :)


	9. Infinity War Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Laurens FINALLY GET TO F U C K. And now freckled bby boi is stuck with THOTmas JefferSIN for 3 fUCKIN' DAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so damn long I know. I hope it's better than I think I will be.

Thomas and Laurens pulled up into the driveway of Jefferson’s house. There was thunder in the distance and weather forecasts say there would be a flood warning. It was huge and downright gorgeous, almost like a mansion. It was the kind of house Regina George lived in. The window on Jefferson’s right gave John a glimpse of the bedroom. On the wall was a TV and what appeared to be a dart board with a picture of Hamilton on it.

“TJ, does that dart board have Alex on there?”

“...maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t- OK fine it’s him.”

“Why do you hate him so much though? Alex is such a sweet and amazing guy.”

“He’s so annoying to me at work. And Washington always takes his side. He never listens to any of my ideas and it’s such a pain in the ass.” Thomas rambled on and on about how Alex treats him like a piece of crap as they went to Thomas’ bedroom.

“TJ, I think you should talk to him.”

“He doesn’t listen to me so what's the point?”

“I’ll talk to him first, but you should straighten things out with him.”

“Thanks a lot, freckles. Y'know, I ought to talk to you more often.” Thomas said,pecking on the other man's freckled cheek. 

“Now, time to watch Spiderman die- I mean…” Thomas quickly retracted.

“Wait, what?!”

“Hehehe… nothing….”

“Whatever. I wasn't really in the mood to watch Infinity War anyways. But, what are we gonna do? And where's James?”

“James left this morning. His little sister is graduating from college in Iowa. But, like, what should we do?” Thomas blushed a little, it was clear what both of them wanted to do. Suddenly the rain began pouring. There was a ton of lightning and deafening thunder.

~(S M U T W A R N I N G)~

“We could finish what we started in the parking lot~” Thomas finally broke the silence after three minutes. He moved so he was sitting on his legs and his right arm held him over Laurens. A sly grin was smeared across his face.

“TJ, there's a little problem with that.”

“Nobody needs to know, freckles. Especially Alex. C'mon Jackie, I won't bite,” Thomas cooed and whispered softly into John's ear. “Unless you want me to~.”

Laurens squirmed in his spot. “TJ, Alex is not the problem.”

“Then what's bugging you, baby?”

Out of nowhere, John grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and switched them so that he was on top of him.

“You already topped me~. And now…” John palmed Thomas through his jeans. “It's my turn.” Laurens said before they made out for about five minutes. Thomas broke the kiss for a few.

“John Laurens, I think you are forgetting something.”

“And what exactly would that be, Thomas Jefferson?” Thomas pushed Laurens back to the head of the bed and pinned the man's arms above him.

“I'm the dominant one here~” Thomas practically bruised John's lips with his own and attempted to get his tongue in his mouth.

“Ah- Tommy~” John moaned into the kiss and let Thomas in. Their tongues fought each other while the stripped each other's shirts.

“Don't worry, mon petit chaton. Daddy's gonna take good care of you~. I'm gonna treat you right tonight~.” Thomas whispered in his ear. Laurens loved the way Jefferson seduced him, it drove him absolutely mad. 

“I love when you whisper in my ear like that. It's so, so sexy- AH THOMAS~” Laurens let out a small and whorish moan as Thomas kissed and left hickeys and love bites all over his chest. They took turns pulling off the rest of each other's clothes until they were completely bare. Thomas moaned at the feeling of their skin touching. Laurens pulled away all of a sudden.

“Why’d you pull away? I was getting really into you~.” Thomas said, still riding John like it was going out of style.

“I- I want-” Laurens stuttered.

“What do you want, cupcake? Tell me what you want.” Thomas spoke softly. He bit his lip seductively and rubbed the freckled man's lip with his thumb.

“I wanna suck you off, Tommy~.”

“If you want it, you’ll have to beg for it, babygirl~” Oh, how he loved seeing Laurens reduced to a needy, desperate state. It was glorious to him.

“Tommy, stop making me wait. I want- no- need you~ I need to fuck you with my mouth. Please, please, please, Tommy~.” was what managed to get out of Laurens’ mouth while Jefferson was still riding him.

“ What was that? I couldn't hear over the thunder. You’re gonna have to do better than that, cupcake~.”

“Thomas, what the heck I gotta do? I'll do anything~.”

“Anything~?

“Anything, TJ~”

“So, you'd let me fuck you so hard you could feel it for a week? You'd let me tie you down and ride you until you can't sit?”  
Thomas tipped the freckled man's chin with his fingers and forced his to look into his eyes. “You'd let me bruise you so when you looked in the mirror, you'd know that you are mine and mine only?”

“Of course, papi~”

“Ooh, that's hot. Call me that again~.” Thomas said pushing on his prostate, forcing a moan out of the man below him.

“AY, PAPI~” Laurens cried.

“Alright, you've aroused me enough. On your knees, cupcake~” said Thomas. And Laurens happily obliged. He got off on the bed and on all fours. Jefferson sat at the side of the bed and spread his legs. He grinned down at the smaller freckled man before him.

“Aw, look at you on your knees ready for me~.” Thomas praised.

“You’re so big, TJ-” Laurens was cut off by a rough tug to the hair. “I mean- papi~.” John said using his ‘slutty voice’, which appeased the darker man above him. Laurens hesitated for a moment. A worried look replaced his excited one.

“What is it, cupcake?”

“Um… I just… what if Alex finds out and-”

“Jackie, there's nothing to worry about. Besides you didn't say no~.” Thomas wasn't wrong. John's heart was saying no, but his body's saying hell yes. (A/N someone make a say no to this animatic PLZ)

“Mmm… I'm just worried, TJ. That's all.”

“You worry too much, Jackie. Like I said, nobody needs to know. Now, use that pretty mouth of yours and do what you do best, or so Alex tells me.” And with that, Laurens began what he started. He sucked lightly around the tip of Thomas’ member and worked his way up. Jefferson let out a low growl.

“Jackie, you're so good at this~.” Thomas praised. He grabbed onto the freckled man's head and pushed it closer to him so that he Laurens was almost deep throating him. In the meantime, John played with his balls while he sucked him off. Thomas tangled his fingers in his hair and let out occasional moans as John hit his 'sensitive spot’. Finally, Jefferson pulled Laurens away and into his lap.

“Aww c'mon, papi~”

“You wanted more, cupcake~.” Thomas tracing John's rather feminine body with his finger.

“Please~” Laurens whimpered and rolled his hips in response. Thomas giggled.

“Ok then. Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you ride me, ok~?”

“Ha ha ha, you're all mine now~” Laurens cooed before sinking down onto Jefferson's cock.

~(T I M E S K I P BECAUSE I WANT TO GET THIS POSTED)~

Damn that stupid Sun in my eye. Laurens thought as he woke up.” Forget the Sun. What the hell, Jackie. You just slept with THOMAS JEFFERSON, and you just met the guy.” Said the angel in him. “ Yeah, but so what. No one's gonna know and besides, he enjoyed it, and that's all that matters.” Said his little devil. His thoughts constantly went back and forth, but snapped out of his trance when he met a pair of lips on his. 

“Good morning, my freckled angel~” 

“Morning, TJ.”

“I have good news: the roads are blocked and it'll take 3 days to fix it.”

“And why is that good?”

“Because,” said the darker man cupping the other man's cheek. “Now you get to spend 3 whole days with me, Jackie~. Wouldn't you like that?”

John gave Thomas a half smile. His hazel eyes met Thomas’ chocolate brown ones.

“What could happen?” said Laurens before he gave his other lover a good morning make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH jrjfifudjdjdjd it's short and shitty™ but I did it.


End file.
